Sinful Play
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Spirit gets trapped in a game of Strip Poker with a certain sadistic meister! *yaoi*smut*


**Soul Eater**

SteinxSpirit

**Sinful Play**

It was another night in Death City except a storm had rolled in and everyone was basically stuck indoors for the night. Which really didn't sit well with a certain red head who wanted to get a little tipsy after a long day dealing with a certain sadistic meister.

"Why of all nights does it choose to storm when I want to get some drinks?"

The red head stared out the window watching the storm. he didn't notice the silver haired man behind him until he spoke.

"Maybe it's a sign for you to stop drinking and relax and play this game with me."

A sadistic smirk came across his face as his weapon glared at him.

"I'm not playing that! I know you'll cheat or something!"

"Aaww come on Spirit you can trust me it's just a simple game of poker!"

"STRIP POKER!"

Spirit blushed as his meister laughed to himself. Ever since the rain started Stein had been trying to get Spirit to play Strip Poker. The Deathscythe only focusing on getting away from him and getting drunk surely didn't want to play. Plus he knew he's lose he always does with every game Stein wanted to play with him.

Stein lit a cigarette and wrapped his arms around his weapon's waist as he tried to persuade him further.

"Come on it'll be fun and don't worry I wont cheat or anything. Besides if you win we wont have to play anymore games and I'll give you 11946 yen for the bar, but if I win I get to use you for at least 5 experiments and continue to play game! How does that sound?"

_~Free of his crazy embarrassing games and money for booze! I can't pass this up!~_

"Fine. I'll play."

Stein unwrapped his arms and took Spirit's hand and walked to the bedroom where the game was set and ready on the bed.

_~He knew I was gonna play in the end! Damnit! I'm so stupid! I just walk into my own death …No I'm gonna win this time! I got to!~_

Spirit took a deep breath to calm his nerves as they sat on the bed and picked up the cards. Once Spirit saw his hand he almost jumped for joy! He tried his best to put on his poker face but he couldn't help but at least smile a little!

_~YES! I have a chance!~_

Stein took notice and smiled. His hand was also pretty good and he knew he would win no matte what, he always won.

As the game went on it had only been an hour and Spirit was already being murdered by Stein! He was wearing only pants and boxers; Stein had only removed his lab coat, socks and shoes. As you can obliviously see Stein has the upper hand.

_~DAMNIT! I'm done, for maybe I should fold all ready? No, I need to win I got to win I'm not losing to this sadistic creep! Come on Spirit you can do this!~_

Spirit tried to mentally peep his self up but he stated sweating as he look at his hand and to his dismay he had nothing to offer.

_~SHIT! Maybe I can bluff my way threw this?~_

He tried the bluff idea but his meister saw threw it and put his cards down to show a royal flush and a sadistic smirk came to his face again as he said:

"Come on Spirit can't you do any better?" He laughs a little. "Take the pants off and you have to do it seductively like before."

Spirit threw his cards down and got up to take them off just as he was told. As he slowly removed them the sadistic madman wat5ched intently loving every moment of it! Once they were off Stein could see a slight blush on Spirit's face as his silky black and green boxers were revealed and feel a himself getting turned on by it.

"S-Stop looking at me like that!"

Stein just laughed and started the next round.

After at least 30 minuets Spirit actually had gotten lucky for once. He remained with boxers but Stein was no down to his pants and boxers like Spirit before. The weapon felt pretty proud of himself and once he threw down a hand of aces he was soon going to realize why Stein wanted to play this game.

"Come on Stein off with them just like way I had to take mine off!" he cooed.

Stein removed his pants to reveal something that the red head didn't expect and right then understood the purpose of the game.

Stein was as hard as a brick! It was poking threw his stitched together boxers and he smiled about it! Spirit stared at him, feeling his own member becoming erect and Stein took notice of that.

_~Just as planned. It's time to end this little game.~_

The next round started and Spirit was confused as ever!

_~Why is he still playing this? Were both hard and why doesn't he just move on? What is he planning? Why did I have to agree to this game!~_

Stein and Spirit were both ready to put it lightly get it on, but Stein being sadistic enjoyed every moment of the game so when he it came to him he took his sweet time. Drawing out the game as long as possible watching Spirit getting frustrated. Spirit just couldn't keep his mind start. He wanted to wind but he had no chance and he wanted to feel his meister against his body ,but he knew he would have to lose the game or crack form the stress Stein was giving him.

_~Bastard! He always does this to me! That's it I can't play this anymore!~_

"I flo-"

As Spirit was about to give up as Stein had planned he smiled and cut him off by giving him a heated kiss. He pushed him down on to the bed throwing the cards on the floor with their clothes. Spirit tried to process what had just happened once the kiss was broken.

"S-Stein you-"

Stein smiled at his weapon's blushing face as he tried to talk. But cut him off again by kissing him. he put his lips near Spirit's ear as he whispered:

"I won."

He nibbled on Spirit's ear then nipped and sealed Spirit's neck enjoying the soft gasps escaping from him. He moaned down Deathscythe's body kissing, biting, and licking every part of his upper body., claiming it. Stein set up on Spirit's abdomen and reached his hand back to the red head's erected member and began to squeeze, tease, and pump it threw the silky material. Said red head began to moan and grind into the touch. With Stein's free hand he took Spirit's hand on his harden cock.

"Suck it."

As told Spirit licked and kissed the doctor's length before fully taking him in his mouth. They both moaned as they felt the other suck and tease the other. Stein moaned more feeling the vibrations from Spirit's moaning run threw him. He bucked in his weapon's mouth as the weapon bucked into his hand.

"Ah…ah Sp-Spirit! S-Stop!"

As Spirit swallowed the pre-cum he felt Stein's hand leave him and move under the waistband of his boxer and pull them down. Stein backed off of Spirit's chest to pull of the boxers completely and did the same to himself.

He racked his eyes over Spirit's blushing face and flush body. The soft faintly scared skin from past experiments, his blood red hair splayed out on the pillow, his long legs propped up and open, and his pulsing hard cock. His body just screamed for more just as his own.

"You look so sexy like this."

Spirit blushed even more as his lover laid on top of him and kissed him. It was nothing but pure lust the same that covered their eyes. Their cocks rubbed together as they enjoyed the kiss the kiss and moaned at the contact between them. As the seal of their deep kiss broke a gasp escaped from the two as they took in desperately needed air.

"S-Stein." he moaned

The doctor sat up and reached for the bottle of lube in the nightstand next to the bed and rubbed if on his fingers. Once coated he slipped one onto Spirit's entrance making circles around it then pushing in. Spirit winced in pain then yelped once the second finger slipped in. He felt the two digits wiggle around stretching him then a third join in stretching him even more.

He soon began to moan in pleasure rather than yelp in pain. The intruding fingers brushed by a certain post causing Spirit to throw his head back and scream his lover's name.

"STEIN!"

The doctor removed his fingers and quickly placed his lube covered pulsing member in their place and pushed in. He hit his mark dead on. As he slowly went in and out of his fiery red headed lover he began to pickup his pace striking the nerves over and over.

Every moan, whimper, scream, and yelp fueled his thrusts. Spirit pulled Stein down and gave him a white hot kiss filled with passion, they moaned into it enjoying every moment.

"Spirit."

"Stein."

The room was filled with the pleasured sounds of their love making. Every moan and gasp, the slapping of skin contact, the rocking of the bed, the headboard banging against the wall, with the occasional crack of lighting and thunder form outside. It was intense, it was lust, it was love.

Stein could feel his end coming and by the moans and screams spilling over the Deathscythe's lips meant he was almost at his end too. Stein pounded harder and began to pump Spirit sending double pleasure threw his body.

"AH AH S-STEIN!"

Spirit released all over their bodies and Stein felt his muscles clamp down around him as he gave one last thrust before spilling over.

"SPIRIT!"

His hot seed filling the red head to the brim. He collapsed on top of him. After a minuet or two he pulled out and laid next to the red head who shivered as an after affect of the orgasm that rippled threw his body. They laid in silence only hearing the other panting and the storm. they looked at each other to see the lust disappear from their eyes.

They smiled as they clamed down and listened to the storm outside. They cleaned off their bodies and held each other under the covers. Stein looked at the cards on the floor with their clothes as Spirit started to nod off.

"I think Strip Poker is my new favorite game."

_~And I'll take my winnings later.~_

A sadistic smile formed as Spirit blushed a little and smiled at the statement. Stein kissed Spirit in a loving manner. As the kiss broke lighting cracked and rain patted harder against the window. The storm soothed their minds and they soon drifted off.


End file.
